Now or Forever: A Christmas Gift
by lottielovebuzz
Summary: Jack and Grace celebrate their first Christmas with their beloved daughter, Deborah. But of course, things don't always happen as easily and normally as it should.


_Seeing as it's Christmas, I decided to give you all a little Christmas present. I know, it's a little short, and a little one-shot, but I couldn't help myself. Before I had even thought of doing this, I was writing the beginning of it! And I don't really like writing things that will never be read, so I'm posting this anyway. ;p_**  
**

_Hope you all enjoy it! _

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I own Grace, Ellen, Erik and little Deborah. And the story line that the characters came from, and the one that will be explored in this story. :D_

* * *

**Now or Forever.**

**A Christmas Gift.**

'What do you mean you don't celebrate Christmas?' Grace asked, regarding Jack with wide, shocked eyes. She had never met anyone who didn't celebrate Christmas!

'Because it's a Christian holiday… I ain't Christian.' Jack replied, as he bounced little Deborah on his lap.

They had never celebrated Christmas before… mainly because they were always at sea, or something was happening that took their minds from the holiday, but now that Deborah was born, Grace didn't want to miss another one. And there was nothing stopping them this time… well, she thought, because apparently Jack was going to stop them this time. She couldn't believe it! She had mentioned buying Deborah a Christmas present and he just said that he didn't celebrate it, so wouldn't be buying one for her… he'd wait till later so it wasn't a real Christmas present; he never missed out on an opportunity to spoil his daughter.

'Jack, I'm running away with a pirate; had a child out of wedlock; lived a life like a whore, do you seriously think I'm living the Christian life I was brought up on? But it's a holiday that everyone celebrates. You sit down, and spend time with your family, giving presents! You can believe in the birth of Jesus Christ, or you can believe in Father Christmas! I don't care! But you're not making my daughter miss her first Christmas!'

'She's my daughter too.' He reminded her, and she pursed her lips in return before she replied, 'Yes, but did you spend nine months carrying her, and then spend four hours going through sheer bloody pain to get her into this world? I think not! And let's not forget how you reacted when I told you I was pregnant.'

He had opened his mouth to retort with the whole "I brought her into this world" thing, but shut his mouth when she called him out on that. He wasn't exactly the best when she told him she was pregnant. He stared at her for about five minutes, before leaving her in silence and not telling her where he was going. He then proceeded to get drunk, and come back loudly, telling her that he was so bloody happy but he was sure he'd end up like his father, and be a horrible dad… before passing out on the bed next to her.

The next day, he woke up with no memory of the news, and Grace had to break it to him again; but managed to stop him from drinking again.

'But it's such a stupid holiday!' He complained, and Grace walked over to stand in front of him. When Debbie lifted her arms up to her mother, she couldn't refuse, she reached down and lifted her from her father's lap.

'Jack, it'll just be another day, except we sit down and exchange presents, have some dinner and just enjoy spending time as a family. No piracy; no illegal activities; no worrying about the Navy, just acting like a normal family.'

'Love, there is nothing normal about this family. There never will be.'

She thought about protesting to that, before she nodded her head once. 'Okay, I'll give you that, but Ellen and Erik have come all the way from London to spend Christmas with us.'

'Nobody asked them to do that!' Jack retorted, and Grace gritted her teeth together as she held her daughter closer to her.

She kept her voice light as she spoke to Jack, not wanting to upset her daughter. 'That's what people do for their family, Jack.'

He rolled his eyes, before he stood up and walked over to his desk, picking up a bottle of rum and taking a large gulp from it. Grace narrowed her eyes at him as he did this. She readjusted her grasp on Deborah and headed for the door.

'Look, I don't care. Come with us or don't; I'm passed the point of concern.' She informed, as she opened the door and stood on the threshold. 'But Deborah and I are going to celebrate Christmas with her grandfather, as well as her godmother and godfather.'

With that said, she turned on her heel and left Jack alone with the image of his daughter waving at him, and the sound of her "buh-bye, Daddy".

* * *

'I take it Jack's not coming?' Teague asked, as he passed his granddaughter into the arms of Ellen. He turned to Grace, who's shoulders immediately slumped and she sighed.

'No,' she answered, sitting down on the seat nearest to her. Teague followed her before she continued, 'Because he does not believe in it, he will not celebrate it.'

She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair, before she shook her head and plastered a smile on her face.

'I don't care. If he can even put aside his stupid thoughts just to spend time with his family, I'd rather not have him here.'

She stood up from her seat and walked back over to Ellen and Erik, who were cooing over Debbie. When she was in reach, she pulled Deborah from their grasp and started to bounce her.

'Here is a little present that we picked up for her.' Ellen announced, pulling a small present from behind her back. 'It's nothing much, but we saw it and thought of her.'

Grace took the present from Ellen and showed it to Debbie, who reached out for it. However, she couldn't open the present just yet, and so Grace did it for her. She unwrapped the parchment it was covered in, revealing a small white box.

'What did they get you, Debbie?' She cooed at the girl in her arms, who simply clapped her hands and giggled loudly. 'Whatever it is, I think you'll like it.'

She opened the box, revealing a small, silver bracelet.

'Ellen! It's beautiful! But, it looks so expensive!' Grace gasped, as she pulled the small bracelet from the box it was in, and held it up for Deborah to see. She tried to pull it from her mother, but Grace stopped her before she could, and placed it on her tiny wrist.

'It does not matter. If I can't spoil my goddaughter, who can I spoil?' Ellen grinned, as she reached out and ran a hand through Deborah's brown hair. 'I know she'll grow out of it soon, but I'll just buy her something else.'

'It's gorgeous, Ellen. What do we say Deborah?'

'Tank you!' Deborah erupted with glee, and Grace joined in with her giggles.

'What's got my girls so excited?' A voice asked from the door, and Grace turned around to find Jack leaning against the frame of the door.

Despite her initial anger at him, she broke into a wild smile as she looked at him. Debbie smiled as well, and clapped her hands together as she called for her father. Jack moved away from the door and walked over to them, a grin on his face.

'You going to tell me?' He asked, as he took Debbie from Grace's hold and cradled her to him.

Grace just took hold of her tiny wrist and showed it to Jack, who noticed the silver bracelet straight away.

'Well, that is gorgeous, isn't it, Debbie?' He asked his daughter, who just snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as soon as Grace released her wrist.

'What made you change your mind?' Grace asked, as she moved herself closer to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, moving another around Deborah's shoulder.

'Ah, it may be a stupid holiday… but why the hell would that stop me from spending time with my girls?' Jack informed as he placed a kiss to Debbie's forehead, and the placed one on Grace's who found herself blushing ever-so-slightly at the placed a hand on his cheek, and smiled widely when Deborah placed her tiny hand on his other cheek.

'Merry Christmas, Jack.' She whispered, placing a featherlight kiss to his lips, before the moved and sat down to their Christmas dinner; as a family.

* * *

_Sorry if you think the ending is a little... rushed, but I've been up since 6am, and it's now 10:30pm, and I haven't been to sleep once, and I just wanted to finish this... I may expand on it tomorrow when I wake up... but maybe not. _

_Let me know what you think of this little one-shot in a review! And Merry Christmas to you all! Hope this little present is enough of a thanks for all the wonderful gifts you give me all year round with your reviews! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


End file.
